Forum Challenge Book
by Dianacute- TheChibiAuthor
Summary: This is where I keep all of my NerdClan, MuffinClan, etc. Please review and enjoy! 3 Rated T for violence on some of them. And kitting. And... You get the idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my book of challenges! This challenge is for the amazingly awesome NerdClan- Go join them. Now. Or I will write your name in this random book I found on the street. *shows you all a black book with white letters on the front spelling: Death Note* Enjoy, and you're gonna die in 40 seconds if you don't join NerdClan! 3**

You'll Regret This - NerdClan

"Last one there is a slow-slug!" Featherkit taunted, running towards the entrance of the camp.

"No fair!" Whitekit panted, running clumsily and slowly after his sister.

"Featherkit, Whitekit, get back here," Dawnsky, their mother, mewed softly to her two kits, her gaze hardening as she looked at her son.

"Hey, Whitekit, I'll race you back to the nursery! Oh, wait, you're a slow-slug!" Featherkit taunted in her soft sing-song voice.

"Dawnsky, I'm hungry!" Whitekit mewed, his soft, ginger-streaked white coat bristling at his sister.

Dawnsky rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I still don't understand why you can't get your own fresh-kill!" She snapped, her amber eyes cold as ice at her least favorite kit.

Whitekit blinked his amber eyes gratefully, ignoring that last bit completely and slowly trotted to his mother. He clumsily plopped down next to her mottled brown-and-ginger belly, expecting her to get up and grab him some fresh-kill, but instead, she stayed there.

"Mom, what about the fresh-kill?" Whitekit asked.

He stood up, his fur on end, as his mother bristled angrily. He was afraid to look into her eyes, knowing the cold anger he'd see if he did.

"Didn't you hear me?!" She growled, "Get your own fresh-kill!"

Surprised, Whitekit shot up and padded to the fresh-kill pile. He hated his mother. He hated his sister. But most of all, he hated himself. _Why am I so stupid?,_ he asked himself, _Why does everycat look at me like I'm some sort of burden?_

When his father was alive, he would've comforted Whitekit, telling him that he wasn't stupid, and that all the other Clan members were the stupid one. And Whitekit would curl up next to his father and fall asleep, listening to his father's soft purrs.

_But he's not alive anymore..._ Whitekit thought sadly, remembering the time Darkpaw had told him that his father was killed in battle without a single spark of sympathy in her green gaze.

_I'll get them one day... I'll show them why I'm more special than they think!_ He thought, but immediately dismissed the thought. _No, what am I thinking?! No loyal Clan cat would ever do that! Instead, I'll get my respect by being the best warrior ever!_

* * *

"Featherpaw, Whitepaw!" The Clan chanted, though none of them were looking at him, all at Featherpaw. But Whitepaw didn't care. He was an apprentice!

"Meeting dismissed!" Echostar yowled, her tabby pelt shining golden in the sunlight.

Whitepaw jumped off of the high-stone, his white pelt gleaming. He proudly padded to his mentor, Blossomtail, and looked her in the eye happily.

"So, when are we going to explore the territory?" He asked enthusiastically.

Blossomtail rolled her eyes.

"When I tell you to, mouse-brain. Now, go clean the elder's den. I suppose I'll have to show you how, huh?" Blossomtail growled in reply, her green eyes flashing in annoyance, and then Whitepaw heard her murmur, "I suppose Echostar gave the worst apprentice to _me_. Of course she did."

Whitepaw could barely hear it, but it still shot a claw straight through his heart. But then he straightened his posture and followed his mentor with false enthusiasm. And, naturally, his sister spotted him going the opposite direction of the camp exit, and began to tease him.

"So, stuck in the elder's den, huh?" She sneered, her pale gray face screwed up in false sympathy, "Too bad you have to clean up their mess, meanwhile _I_ get to explore camp!"

Whitepaw glared at her, but soon received scolding from Blossomtail for being slow, and then shook his head and ran to catch up with his new mentor.

* * *

"I, Echostar, leader of LakeClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

"Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Echostar meowed, staring at Whitepaw's sister with joy in her clear amber eyes.

"I do." Featherpaw meowed proudly, her posture straightening as she mewed the words.

"Then by the powers of StarClan," Echostar continued, "I give you your warrior name. Featherpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Featherbreeze. StarClan honors your intelligence and skill in battle.

"Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Echostar meowed to Whitepaw.

"I, uh, I do!" Whitepaw replied loudly and awkwardly, his fur then bristling in embarrassment.

Echostar rolled her eyes.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Whitefur. StarClan honors your... Uh, your loyalty and... Enthusiasm."

"Featherbreeze! Whitefur!" The Clan chanted.

Although he should be happy, Whitefur felt disappointed. Did everyone really hate him that much? What must he do to prove himself?

* * *

"Whitefur, I knew you were stupid, but how stupid are you?!" Echostar exclaimed, then added with a cold-gazed glare, "You put your Clan in danger by allowing that fox to go straight to camp without telling a single Clanmate. For this deed, you are exiled. You are truly a danger to LakeClan."

Whitefur bristled at his leader's words.

"I knew you hated me!" He hissed, "I knew it since I was a kit! But you don't understand... You'll never understand... You'll regret this! All of you!" Whitefur spat the last few sentences, and then pounced on Echostar, biting her throat before anycat could react.

Many shocked gasps sounded from around the camp as the deputy, Goldenfang, lifted the angry tom off of his leader.

"You traitor!" Featherbreeze hissed, "I always knew this moment would happen! I tried to warn Echostar, but she told me to wait and see! And she was on her last life, too!"

Whitefur stared at her in shock. It was clear that she still blamed him for Dawnsky's death, who was killed by the fox he had no power to stop from entering camp. He only had enough time to stare at his gray tabby sister before Goldenfang threw him out of camp by the scruff.

Right then, he made a silent vow to himself: _I will get revenge on all of you! You will pay!_

* * *

Making sure that the night-guard couldn't see him, Whitefur snuck into the LakeClan camp, his white-and-ginger pelt hidden with mud and his scent replaced with the revolting smell of crow-food. He snuck into the nursery, where his sister slept now, and stole one black-and-ginger tom-kit, killing it quickly and silently.

He then grabbed the dark gray she-cat, killing it with the same quick yet painful death as her brother. He did the same to each of the other kits, and then decided to do the grand finale. Laughing quietly to himself, he ran a claw through Featherbreeze's soft belly fur, making a deep gash to wake her up and receive a loud wail of pain.

"Wh- Whitefur?!" She gasped weakly, and then stared at her kits, all dead and bloody. "No! Briarkit, Mudkit, Stonekit, No!"

"Shh!" Whitefur hissed, "We don't want any of the other warriors to find out about how Whitefur, the mouse-brained and exiled warrior, killing their former deputy and most likely future leader, now, do we?" He asked, his eyes gleaming in hatred.

"No- Ahh!" Featherbreeze whimpered as Whitefur sliced a gash in her throat, finally biting it and tasting the sweet blood of his sister. Each ragged breath she took sent a high whistle in the nursery, the air escaping from her punctured throat.

Whitefur smiled, his yellow-and-black teeth stained red. He then sliced another gash in his sister's stomach, and then fleed from her den to let her die to see two warriors rushing to the nursery. They both growled and leapt at Whitefur, pinning him down. He didn't fight them. Instead, he grinned, breathing foul breath in their faces.

"Go right ahead, kill the dumb, exiled warrior, Whitefur!" He meowed with a bitterly welcoming tone, his eyes rolling around crazily, "I don't mind, I dealt my revenge by killing this clan's best warrior and queen as well as their future warriors. My purpouse in life has been discovered and dealt with, so kill me!"

Both warriors stared at him in shock. The tortoiseshell she-cat narrowed her pale yellow eyes and hissed in his face, "Whitefur, what _happened_ to you? I swear you've gone... Insane!"

"That's exactly what happened, dear Darksky!" Whitefur purred.

The gray tom narrowed his eyes and bit Whitefur's throat until he heard the satisfying _crunch! _that announced death. He stared at the former warrior in shock. All along, his last words to his Clan came true: _You'll regret this!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yet another NerdClan challenge, only this one is quite simple. See if you can guess who it's about, Yay! Or any other NerdClan peepzoz out there... It's not that hard, unfortunately... Anyways... READ!**

**Poetry - NerdClan**

I never wanted it to be this way.

But then he came and led me astray.

All I ever wanted was to be better than my sister.

But then he led me to hate my dear sister.

When she told me to stop going, I was angry as could be.

I didn't wake up 'till it was way too late to flee.

When I confessed to my dear sister that I found out the darkest secrets,

She told me that I had to stay inside this gloomy darkness.

When I came next, I was wary, naturally.

But then they doubted my lies of loyalty.

They made me murder one of their own in deep agony,

All to earn their promises of great victory.

I never wanted to go there every again.

But they still insisted on me going again and again.

At last I hear the reports of when it will all end.

I tell the ones who I doubt are my real friends.

The war comes and I must fulfill my destiny

All because my sister was better than me.


End file.
